


Refresher Training

by Sinesthero



Series: Titans of Industry [11]
Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Edging, Fetish Clothing, M/M, erotic whipping, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: Rhys is too busy running Atlas to spend quality time with his husband during a crucial product launch. Vaughn decides to do something about it by forcing Rhys to spend some quality time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariPockiiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariPockiiChan/gifts).



> This was based on a little prompt from my friend, MariPockiiChan. :D

Rhys’ colossally bad mood was entering its third week. He had been, it was agreed by all of his friends, nearly insufferable the past several days. He was ill-tempered, churlish and short with everyone. Even Gortys had sadly suggested he could use a vacation this morning after he had snapped at her for harmlessly trying to cheer him up.  

The cause of most of his ill mood were delays in bringing the newest Atlas shield, integrated with teleportation technology from the Vault of the Traveller, to the market. It was anticipated to be a game changer that would make billions for their corporation, but some unexpected last minute issues had cropped up.

Making matters worse for both himself and Vaughn, they had both been so busy the past month they had barely made time for each other. They were like the old proverbial ships passing in the night. It seemed that they saw each other at meetings lately more than they did at home.

Rhys arrived home on this particular night at about nine o’clock on Friday ‘evening’. If the front door to their lavish apartment didn’t auto close, he would have slammed it just out of pure frustration with everything.

He tossed his briefcase with more violence than was necessary on the coffee table and sighed as it did not seem like Vaughn was even home. Sitting heavily on the couch, he immediately turned up his palm to resume his work from home.

“Really?” Vaughn’s frustrated voice came from behind him in the hallway leading to the bedroom. “You weren’t even going to check if I was home yet before firing up your robot arm to do more work?”

Without even looking at him Rhys said, “I just have this... thing I have to look at a bit and then I am all yours.” His voice was a distracted monotone as his brows furrowed and he squinted at the lines of data on his palm display.

“No.” Vaughn said in a hard, commanding tone.

“Ugh. Vaughn… Just a second,” Rhys countered, testily.

As Rhys would not turn to look at him, Vaughn came to stand in front of him. He put one booted foot in between Rhys’ legs and used the varnished piece of wood in his hand to push Rhys’ robotic hand aside.

Rhys dismissed the display as he looked up at his husband; a gasp passing through his lips. He looked _good_.

First there was the boot between his legs. Made of patent leather in a simple superhero style that came almost up to his knee, it shined like it was wet. From there, black leather pants with what was clearly a tear away crotch took over. He was bare chested, his only real piece of clothing on his torso being a leather vest that accentuated his fine pectoral and abdominal muscles. A leather strap, like a belt, encircled each of his thick biceps. His hair was down and wild. Around his neck was the spent shell casing he wore like a talisman.

Rhys looked up at him, dumbfounded. He had expected to come home, work a little and then pass out. Clearly, Vaughn had a different plan in mind. “Vaughn, man… you look _incredible._..but I really…”

Vaughn leaned down and looked him square in his eyes and repeated it again, lower, “ _No_ . I’m a patient man, but even I have my limits, _boy_ . We’ve barely spent _any_ time together lately and _you_ need a break from work.”

“But,” Rhys protested, his mind racing with all of the little things he felt like he could or should be doing.

One of Vaughn’s hands reached out and took him by the chin. There was a note of genuine anger in his voice when he spoke, “ _No_. I’m not just out of patience with your constant working. I’m also out of patience with your shitty attitude… Everyone is.”

Rhys opened his mouth to speak again and Vaughn gave him a light slap to the cheek to silence him.

His voice was steely as he stared into Rhys’ eyes, “I didn’t say you could talk yet.”

Rhys bit down on his lower lip and listened.

Vaughn’s took a deep breath and his chest expanded with air before he spoke, “Work is stressful, I get it. I work here too, you know... But you have taken _no_ rest in weeks. It’s affecting your health. It’s affecting your mental state, and its affecting _our_ relationship… and your relationship with your friends. You snapped at Gortys today, Rhys. _Gortys_.”

There was no denying that everything Vaughn was saying was true. There was also no denying that he was becoming hard as hell watching his husband look down at him looking like that.

“So tonight… I’m not giving you a choice. You are _not_ working. Yvette will handle anything that comes in that may be an emergency and she will deal with it unless its catastrophic… and you, my pretty boy… we’re going to deal with how mouthy and disobedient you’ve been with a little old fashioned training.”

“Seriously? Training?” Rhys asked with a frown, one brow raised in a rather unpleasant way. It was not that he did not want sex, but his unpleasant mood was not easily shaken.

Vaughn said, “Stand up, take off your shoes, drop your pants and bend over the arm of the couch. I didn’t tell you could speak yet. Failure to obey in a timely fashion is going to earn you three swats each time.” He moved his foot from between Rhys’ legs and stepped back before pointing with the paddle to the arm of the couch. “Now. Or its six.”

Rhys got up at once. He looked a bit frustrated and defiant, but he nonetheless pulled off his boots quickly and set them side by side on the floor near his feet. He walked to the appointed arm and unfastened his slacks. They were pushed down, along with his blue boxer shorts, to the floor and he silently bent over the arm of the couch. His face was pulled into a scowl as he grabbed on to the sides of the couch cushion below him.

Vaughn wasted no time in pushing his suit jacket and shirt tails up before drawing back the paddle and giving him a hearty smack.

It stung terribly as normally he was never given a paddling until his backside had been warmed up with some hand swats. The other two blows followed swiftly and each one made him cringe.

Rhys felt his face becoming hot with anger at the indignity as his face contorted with pain. Still, he did not want to invite any more punishment so he said nothing.

Vaughn came up close behind him, the leather of his pants brushing against the back of Rhys’ bare legs. He stepped between his legs on the tall man’s pants and underwear; ordering, “Step out of them.”

Rhys did as he was bid, one long, leg at a time.  

Stepping back from him Vaughn said, “Get up and face me.”

  
Rhys felt ridiculous and embarrassed. As he straightened and turned, he gave Vaughn an unpleasant look to let him know how he felt about all of this.

Some of the fire went out of Vaughn’s eyes and he said, quietly, “This is the first time I feel like I’ve had your full attention on something other than work in weeks… and you look so… pissed off. I _miss_ you Rhys. I haven’t pushed this before now because I understand what you’re trying to do. I want… all the things you want… but I also want _you_ . You’ve put off _everything_ for weeks… sex… recreation… companionship… I’m starting to feel like I’m living alone. And every time I’ve tried to talk to you about it you brush me off.”

Rhys face fell, the anger and frustration draining out of it replaced by a gnawing bit of guilt. He had neglected his husband. He had been a bossy ass to just about everyone around. The part of him that was incapable of stopping himself was waiting for this intervention, hoping for it. He kept his mouth closed and waited for permission to speak.

“Do you have something you need to say to me, boy?” the shorter man asked, reaching up a hand to rub his thumb along his spouse’s perfect cheek bone.

Rhys nodded silently.

“Say it,” his blue gray eyes were awash with love and compassion.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so… unavailable… and difficult,” was all Rhys could get out.

“I know.” He just kept stroking his cheek. “I think we need a night alone together to have some fun. I want to put you through your paces. Remind you that you belong to me… and take care of you reaaaaaally good. What do you say, baby? Do you need me to remind you how to serve me?”

Rhys dropped to his knees immediately. “Yes, Sir.” He leaned forward and took the supplicant's position, wrapping his arms around Vaughn’s leather clad legs and rubbing his face into the crotch. The scent of leather and Vaughn’s scent excited every bit of himself.

Vaughn smoothed a hand over Rhys’ hair before curling his fingers into it tightly and using that grip pull Rhys’ head back away from his crotch so he could look down into his eyes. When Rhys was looking up at him with his odd-eyed gaze, he let his hair go and trailed his hand down to his mouth, working his thumb between his lover’s lips.  

Rhys parted his lips obediently to take the digit into his mouth and started to suck on it right away, suggestively.

Vaughn smiled down at him a long moment, “I’m going to be really rough with you, baby. You need that don’t you.” He pulled his thumb from Rhys’ mouth.

“Yes Sir,” Rhys agreed with a nod. Though something in him wanted to resist this, he could not. He did want it. He wanted to be shown who was boss and forced to learn what it was to serve all over again. His real life held too many decisions, too many choices, too much that was all ultimately up to him. Alone together with his soul-mate, he yearned to be lead.  

“Good boy… I want you to go to the bathroom and get yourself ready for me. In there you will find a box. I want you to put on everything in it. You have fifteen minutes. Every minute you’re late will count as a disobedient act and earn you three swats. He reached down to offer Rhys a hand to help him to his feet. “Do you understand?”

The cyborg took it gratefully. “Yes, Sir. I do.”

Vaughn glanced over at the dark blue digital display on the nearest clock and said, “Alright… your time begins… Now.”

Rhys bolted down the hall, through the bedroom and into their master-suite bathroom.

Vaughn strutted into the bedroom and used the remote control to click on the sound system. The playlist was a full of sleazy-sounding, bass-driven, slow music liberally sprinkled with horns. It was the perfect sort of music to fuck to. Some of the songs had lyrics and those were sung by a low-voiced, crooning man.

After closing the blinds on the window, he sat on the bed and grinned to himself as he watched the clock.  

The door opened a crack and Rhys emitted a vast harrumph of frustration, before saying, “You’re fucking _kidding_ me, right?”

Vaughn looked over to the doorway with a broad smile, “Nope… aaaaaand that commentary is worth three swats. But we can wait until you’re dressed before you take them. Better hurry up too. You’re running out of time.”

The door closed again with no further commentary from the displeased submissive.

A few more minutes passed before the door opened again.

Rhys appeared on legs that trembled like a newborn colt when he walked with a big frown on his face.

It made Vaughn’s thin lips curl up into  smile.

The outfit that he had dressed him in was in part, typical. That part was a red, leather harness that went around his neck like a collar. It bore an O-ring at the front of his neck, continuing down from there to his waist. A thin red line of leather went to his hips where it circled around them. It was a perfect handhold.

It was the rest of the outfit that was unusual. It was a set of lingerie of the sort far more typically suited to women. On Rhys’ long, legs were thigh-high Stockings. They were sheer and white, with a thick band of white lace at the top.

The panties, also white and lacy, were made for a man and adequately contained his cock in a lacy pouch. The way they were cut showed more of his ass than it covered, though it was no thong. He had done a mediocre job at fastening the white garter at his waist to the thigh highs to hold them up, but given the amount of time he had, it was possible to overlook.  

Underneath the red leather harness was a lacey brassiere that matched the panties. It was see through, not even padded to give the appearance of a chest.

Lastly, he had on a pair of high-heeled, white-leather shoes. They had a wide heel as Vaughn was not so sadistic as to assume his clumsy boyfriend could manage stilettos. Though they were a bit taller than the tallest heels Rhys usually wore, he did not seem to have trouble walking in them past those first few steps. They elongated his already ridiculously long legs and made his calves look gorgeously tight.

Rhys looked more annoyed at Vaughn’s obvious enjoyment of his predicament. He folded his arms over his chest and said, “I thought you were gay. Would you rather I was woman?”

Vaughn very slowly rose to his feet and sauntered in front of Rhys. His hand reached out and grabbed him by the red strap, tugging him down to his eye level. “That’s six swats you get now, _boy_.”

Rhys squinted his eyes angrily and made a pouty face.

Grinning with amusement at his partner’s displeasure, Vaughn said, “Do you like the harness at least? It reminds me of that old tie of yours that _everyone_ hated.”

Rhys narrowed his eyes and said, “There was nothing wrong with that tie.” He then whined, “I feel ridiculous.”

“Good.” Vaughn grinned, “You look ridiculous… ridiculously good. But you’re going to get yourself in too much trouble if I leave you the use of your voice…. Come here.” With that he dragged him by the harness towards the cabinet that held their various restraints and sex toys.

Rhys whined, as he walked carefully in the heels. He  said nothing as Vaughn withdrew a black ball gag with a white ball. He bent down without being told so that his spouse could fasten it on him.  

“You know your hand signals if you need to stop anything.” Vaughn reminded him.

Rhys managed to make an affirmative, “Hmmm Hmmm,” sound, his eyes rolling as he was sure they were past such safety reminders now.  

Vaughn noticed the eye roll, but let it slide, “Grab the top of the dresser and stick that ass out, _now_.”

Rhys turned fully to the dresser and backed his legs up, spreading them as he gripped the top of the dresser. He didn’t want to earn more swats so quickly so he pushed his ass out as best he was able.

The leather clad dominant grabbed the panties at the top just above his ass crack and tugged them up hard to expose more of Rhys’ cheeks.

A grunt of protest came from Rhys which turned into a whine as shortly after the sharp clap of wood on skin was felt and heart.

Five more seemed unbearable, but Rhys held position as each of the swats came at even intervals. He tensed his muscles after the swats, but relaxed them again before Vaughn would paddle him the next time. By the fourth he was gripping the dresser with one white knuckle and one silver one. He was careful not to scratch the wood with his metal hand.  

“You’re already going to have such a red ass for picture time,” Vaughn crooned into his ear before kissing the very edge of it.

Rhys took a sharp gasp of breath, though he berated himself for even being surprised. Of course Vaughn wanted pictures. He treasured his collection of pervy pictures of Rhys in compromising positions and outfits.

There were still two more to go, but the dominant paused to provide some relief. He rubbed his gloved hand over one cheek, stroking it first gently, and then harder until he was outright kneading the skin. “That is an exceedingly good boy. Being nice and still and taking your punishment with no back talk. No defiance.”

Rhys smiled into the gag at the sound of the praise. Without the use of his mouth he could only employ body language and push his panty clad ass out further towards his husband to show he was ready for more.

Vaughn patted it gently a couple of times before moving back into position. He struck the last two blows quickly one after the other. Rhys pressed himself against the dresser and whimpered, a loud keening noise. The red blush on his skin stood out against the pallor of his leg and the whiteness of his lace panties.

“Up.” Vaughn said and snapped his fingers.

After standing up straight, he turned around to face Vaughn. He looked down at him in his leathery splendor and smiled around the gag.

“Hands on your head, legs spread a little.” He watched Rhys stretch his long arms out over his head and place them there. The tall man widened his stance slightly.

“You did an alright job with the stockings, but I’m going to have to fix them.”

Rhys froze every muscle in his body, even though it was uncomfortable to do so. He felt like a mannequin in a lewd window display at an adult novelty store.

The money man bent down and put his hands around Rhys’ ankle and slowly rubbed their way up his calf and his thigh over the sheer white stockings. When they got to the lacey tops he unfastened the clips and readjusted them, one by one, until all four were perfect.

He smoothed his hands over Rhys bra and slid the shoulder straps a bit farther apart. A hand was placed on each of Rhys’ pink ass cheeks and nimble hands carefully alleviated the terrible wedgie they had given him earlier.  

Now that the clothing was perfect he straightened and started to pose Rhys with no particular hurry. He left his legs wide apart and set his robotic hand on his hip. The other hand he posed so that Rhys was holding the red leather strap that covered the bra and tugging down on it.

Satisfied at last, he put on his latest pair of Echo Specs to take the picture. “Niiiiice. You look pretty as a picture. But first… one last element.” Vaughn turned away to his dresser and from it removed a white and black Venetian-style mask for covering two thirds of the face. It was covered over in an elaborate pattern of black and white feathers and beset with rhinestones, pearls and small pale beads. He made a point o show it to Rhys before he reached up on tiptoes to Tie the mask on him.

When done he walked a circle around him, taking pictures as he liked. When that set was completed he said, “Go take a hold of the bottom bed post. Put one foot up on the bed and let’s see those long… long legs.”

Rhys complied with pleasure, even though he was starting to drool around the gag. It felt good to move on his own free will and he enjoyed posing for Vaughn’s little perverse past time more when he had a little creative control.

“Now on your hands and knees on the bed… and spread those legs good and wide.”

Climbing onto the bed Rhys made sure to crane his masked face around so it could be included in one of the more lurid shots of his ass and the the bulge of his cock and balls, barely contained within the lacy garment.

Rhys stayed posed through the photographs and even after Vaughn slipped away to fetch black rope from his dresser. He came back behind Rhys and gave each cheek a hard slap with his palm before trailing his fingers down to palm those obscene bulges. Squeezing and kneading them until Rhys moaned lustily under the gag but stayed otherwise like a statue.  

“You’re doing such a good job.” Another palm smack to the center of each cheek and he rubbed his hands up to the middle of Rhys’ back and started to push until he was laying flat, his long legs dangling off the bed.

Rhys obeyed and felt Vaughn pulling his arms out over his head to bind him. He tied him together at the wrists with his hands crossed.

Vaughn said, “On your back now.” He assisted the lanky man in flipping himself over and stepped away, bringing more black rope to secure his arms to the to the sturdy headboard. The bandit slipped back to the cabinet to procure even more rope. He made quick work of looping a separate line under both of Rhys’ knees and securing his legs so that they were  held up and spread apart.  The lines got tied off to a hooks on the bottom posts of the bed.

Rhys watched through the mask with fascination as his knees were bent up in the air one by one, his high heeled feet dangling helplessly. At one point Vaughn grabbed him by his thighs and pulled his ass right up close to the edge of the bed until the line connected to the headboard was somewhat taut. The rope on his second knee was tightened.

Vaughn looked down at him when he was finished, pleased with his work. Rhys could not use his arms nor close his legs against any onslaught. Vaughn stood between the long, splayed legs and looked down at him before slowly removing his leather gloves. They were tossed aside into the nearby chair and he brushed calloused fingers over Rhys’s erection and down over the nearly transparent fabric that covered the lanky man’s entrance.

With a broad smile, Vaughn said, “Oh tsk. I forgot to take your panties off before we started.” He stepped to the side table to get out the emergency shears. He held them up and made them glint in the low light with an implied aura of menace. When he walked back to Rhys he slid one index finger under the fabric at his testicles. He rubbed him lightly with the back of his fingers before tugging the fabric out a bit and giving it a quick snip across the thinnest portion of fabric.

A little gasp came from Rhys as he heard the shears slice through the fabric. The rest of it fell to the side as his pulsing erection was freed from its lacy bonds.

Rhys felt so vulnerable like this, and he adored the feeling. He loved the way the ropes felt against his skin. His eyes were pulled to his spouse as though he were compelled to look at him. He looked so good like that. The black rope seemed like a continuation of the blackness of the leather and all of that seemed so dark and unholy when compared to the virgin whiteness of his own stockings.

Vaughn turned away to grab a few more items from his dresser.  When he returned he was carrying a bottle of lubricant and a leather crop.

A faint whimper came from Rhys as Vaughn sauntered up close before slapping the crop on the tender inner meat of his one thigh. The whimper turned to a little gasp of pain.

Vaughn lashed him again, slapping the inside of the other thigh. The leather tip slid down the inside of his leg before brushing over his cock. It ran up and down his length twice before he used the very tip to slap Rhys on the head of his sex.

Pulling uselessly at his bonds, Rhys moaned and squirmed as the dominant proceeded to slap him over and over again with a steady rhythm all over his inner thighs, on his ass, and even occasionally on his cock and balls. None of the individual blows were terribly hard, but they were relentless. Sometimes he would hit the same little patch of skin several times in a row until rhys nearly became overwhelmed only to move on.

The room seemed to amplify in Rhys’ ears the sound of his flesh as it was smacked like a steady drumbeat.

After hitting him oh so precisely all over his thighs, Vaughn took a brief break to stare into Rhys’ eyes with the smuggest, most insufferable grin before continuing to roast his skin.

Rhys high-heeled feet kicked out at the pain, but they could not harm Vaughn; angled out as they were.

“Kick all you want,” Vaughn’s voice was smooth as the saxophone on the song in the background, “I’m going to make you remember this every time you sit or stand for the next few days so you remember not to be so insufferable.” The crop came down on the center of one cheek with a resounding snap. There was more power in his blows now as he focused on Rhys’ nicely presented ass.

The pain felt good. It was hot and stinging, but never so hard as to make his erection disappear. Unable to speak, he moaned and shifted his hips as erotically as he could immagine. The pain was at that buzzing point where the pain was disappearing, transformed into a fully body buzzing state of surrender.

Vaughn always knew just when to stop. When he had, quite literally, whipped Rhys into this nearly trance like state. He tossed the crop on the bed beside Rhys and unsnapped the front of his pants slowly, one by one.

Rhys watched him through the mask, captivated by the man in leather. Tied as he was he could not move his position, not even if he wanted to. Because of the gag, when he tried to beg for Vaughn to fuck him, he was not understood, and drooled down the corner of his chin.

It was not Vaughn’s intention to make him wait any longer. It was always wise to strike while the iron was hot. He uncapped the lubricant and slathered it over his erect cock before using it to slap Rhys’ red ass before rubbing it all over his exposed anus.

A moan escaped from the bound man as he felt Vaughn working himself inside, thoroughly lubricated but with no other preparation. His teeth bit deeply into the ball in his mouth. Even though it was uncomfortable, he wanted it. He wanted more of it. He wanted it _much_ harder.

Vaughn’s fingers bit into the tops of Rhys’ thighs as he pushed himself slowly but insistently inside. He bottomed out to a soft, high pitched and quavering moan from Rhys. Vaughn stilled a moment, letting Rhys enjoy the fullness of his presence as he picked up the bottle of the lube again and uncapped it before splashing it all over Rhys’ jutting cock and his destroyed panties.

It felt cold but Vaughn’s hot hand soon followed to stroke Rhys’s more slender cock, rather roughly. His hips slid back before he rammed himself into Rhys, whose head lifted and eyes seemed wide behind the mask.

Vaughn hovered over like a menacing presence as he toyed with Rhys’ dick while bucking roughly into him. He leaned over Rhys and pinched his nipples through the transparent fabric nice and hard.

Stretching out his long neck to let his head lay back against the bed, Rhys relaxed all his muscles. He was limp against the determined thrusts, but kept making lustful moans of bliss as he was taken over and over again.

When it seemed like the bound man might come, Vaughn would ease up and slow down to frustrate him back from the edge of his orgasm. He would squeeze the base of Rhys’ shaft tightly to stop him from going over the edge.

Rhys made plaintive, begging sounds when he was denied his ultimate pleasure twice.

“Do you want to come, boy?” Vaughn growled the question during a brief pause in the action. As if there was any other answer than _yes_.

The other man’s response was a nod so frantic it knocked the mask askew and eventually off of his head entirely. A hoarse cry of MMM HMMMM came through under his gag.

Vaughn grinned like the cat that ate the canary as he resumed fucking his captive hard and fast while squeezing and sliding his slickened hand over his erection.    

Rhys could only hope Vaughn was not up to any tricks as he felt his body ache desperately with need to release.

Vaughn opted to be a merciful master. This time he never let up as he worked his hips masterfully, hitting Rhys in all the right spots and groping him until he came over his own chest and stomach.

The cyborg submissive felt his mind going blissfully blank for what seemed like a brief eternity while he writhed uselessly in the throes of a powerful orgasm. It was one of those intense, mind melting climaxes that hit him so hard it forced him to reboot his Echo Eye involuntarily. Both eyes closed and he slumped back against the bed, spent. He looked so good all wrecked like that, moaning and panting around the gag.

With hard, deliberate thrusts, Vaughn took his time in working up to his own release. He was so fit his stamina well exceeded Rhys’ in every way.

Not that Rhys minded. He seemed content with his eyes closed and the dumbest, most adorable smile on his lips.

In a quaintly Alpha male move, Vaughn withdrew himself from his partner at the very last moment so that he could come all over the man’s stomach and chest. When he was done spilling cum on his lover, he leaned against the bedpost, taking some time to recover himself. He looked down at the blue tattoos that covered so much of Rhys’ left arm and shoulder, then up to his mismatched eyes. They were opened and he looked so placid.

The leather clad man moved away momentarily to grab a towel to wipe off his hands before climbing on the bed. He pressed a kiss to Rhys’ cheek before undoing the ball gag.

Rhys worked his jaw a moment as his mouth was free before swallowing. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Vaughn grinned as he first untied Rhys’ arms. After that he got off the bed and unhooked Rhys’ legs to let them dangle over the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry…” Rhys just lay there, breathing.

“Tsk. No. It’s okay.” He removed the ropes from Rhys’ thighs. Carefully, he lifted the whole leg up and slipped the heel off of his foot, before setting the shoe on the bed. He rolled down the stocking. He repeated this with the other leg before checking the skin where the ropes were. When he was satisfied there was nothing amiss, he pulled Rhys up to a sitting position and kissed him gently on his lips. “Come on. We’re going to have a awesome shower, a solid meal, maybe a couple glasses of wine... and a good night of sleep.”

Long sold on this course of action, Rhys says, “Thanks… for the sexy intervention. I needed this.” He still seemed a little dopey with the pleasure and the endorphins.

Vaughn laughed as he gave him a hand up and steadied him for the walk to the bathroom. “I know, man. I know what you need.”

“High Heels are what I needed?” Rhys smirked a little as he walked with an arm around the other man..

“To be pushed out of your comfort zone. You’ll change your mind when you see the photos. You look fabulous.”

“Pervert.” Rhys grumbled teasingly, with no real heat behind it.

“Takes one to know one.” Vaughn replied, flippantly, with a pleased grin.

The door to the bathroom shut behind them and the sounds of exhaust fan, the hiss of the water running, and the laughter of the lovers sounded for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having a crazy life lately. Thanks for being patient with me, dear readers!


End file.
